tvbyyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Tortafall HK
Tortafall HK will be the tortan version of Hell's Kitchen. In this version, the teams are yellow and green instead of red and blue. There hav been six seasons,. *Russell Bobb, 50, Vectoroli *Mariline Doherty, 37, Red Bell Pepper *Amaranda McHatthew, 33, Locust *Andrew "Drew" Ilians, 36, Butternut Squash *Ivana Paralova, 41, Tiramisu *Shanna Farham, 27, Udon *Egj Barber, 28, Xiphias *Walalgi Fumid, 37, Red Bell Pepper *ZaPita Wilson, 35, Rhino *Emma Darby, 31, Iguana *Dan Andling, 30, Guinea Pig, *Stefan Jadenson,27, Lemonade *Kevin Malley, 41, Blue Chocolate *Kella Kardashian, 28, Honeydew Melon *Vic Jones, 29, Xavier Steak *Brendan Gallagher, 27, Green Chocolate Credit Order- Dan, ZaPita, Walalgi, Drew, Emma, Vic, Kella, Russell, Ivana, Egj, Kevin, Amaranda, Brendan, Stefan, Shanna, Mariline Wall Order- Walalgi, Drew, Amaranda, Dan, Kella, Egj, Ivana, Stefan, Emma, Vic, ZaPita, Kevin, Mariline, Brendan, Shanna, Russell '' Chef Turlos' Reason Russell- "To be a great chef, you must have creativity, passion, leadership abilities, and a great work ethic. Russell, had none of the above." Mariline- "Mariline just had no life left in her. So I decided to put her down." Amaranda- "Amaranda was not only a bad cook, but Drew- "Drew didn't know where to draw the line with his lies, and that's why he left Hells Kitchen." Ivana- "Ivana's last name shouldn't be Peace, it should be chaos, because that's all she causes in a kitchen." Shanna- "Shanna got so many chances in Hell's Kitchen, yet she wasted all of them." Egj- "Egj thought he was the best on his team, but everybody else edged him out." Walalgi- "Walalgi was getting weaker every dinner service and that's why she's going back to something she's good at, babysitting, because she certainly can't cook." Emma- "If this were a competition to see who could be the most entertaining, Emma would be the clear winner. Unfortunately, this isn't a comedian competition, it's a cooking competition, and that's why tonight was Emma's final performance." ZaPita- "ZaPita was out of her depth, there was no reason to keep her." Dan- "Dan was a hard worker. Unfortunately, he was also hard to work with." Stefan- "This was the hardest decision I had to make. The four remaining chefs are extraoridnary, they can lead, they are all consistent on the line, and have great attention to detail. Stefan was a good cook, but that was it." Season 2 Contestants *Ashel Beenderharr, 34, Line Cook, Honeydew Melon *Cerina Atawoodao, 31, Executive Chef, Edamame *Eroger Robinson, 45, Bartender, Queen Bee *Evan Greg, 41, Executive Chef, Locust *Samson "Meyer" Meyer, 27, Sous Chef, Dragonfruit *Nathalie Illianom, 25, Porn Star Chef, Honeydew Melon *Nayvin Malrugar, 36, Executive Chef, Ostrich *Nele Ron, 29, Fish Cook, Honeydew Melon *Olga Pettyhoff, 27, Line Cook, Jaguar *Oregano Jauyyn, 33, Kitchen Supervisor, Hare *Randy Tellster, 30, Culinary Instructor, Queen Bee *Ryan Mares, 22, Culinary Student, Queen Bee *Nandi "Shween" Shween, 44, Quality Control Chef, Green Bell Pepper *Tahare Magtiet, 33, Fry Cook, Tiramisu *Tiffany DeSantos, 52, Executive Chef, Yak *Yvette Laur, 28, Elementary School Cafeteria Chef, Honeydew Melon Credit Order- ''Shween, Evan, Cerina, Yvette, Oregano, Tiffany, Eroger, Nayvin, Ryan, Randy, Nele, Meyer, Tahare, Ashel, Olga, Nathalie '' Wall Order- ''Oregano, Nathalie, Ryan, Nele, Raa''Chef Turlos' reason'' Olga- In cooking, you can't crack under pressure. With Olga, the crack was too large to fix. Eroger- Eroger was as slow as a snail. He was also as big as a whale. And now he can go back to being a lawyer and getting people bailed. Ryan- Ryan may of thought he was a world class chef, but I thought he was a world class idiot. Cerina- A great chef must have passion. Cerina's heart wasn't in this industry, so I sent her back home to her fiance. Tiffany- After 5 services, the only person who hasn't improved was Tiffany. Everyone else was miles above her. Randy- Randy had blazing speed, but tonight, that was his downfall. Shween- If one's height corresponded to one's cooking ability, Shween would have won Hell's Kitchen. Unfortunately, she's just 6'7. Yvette- Yvette was ridiculous. She made embarassing mistakes you should make in culinary school, and so now, it's time for her to go. Nele- Nele said she would never give up. I gave up tolerating her mistakes. Evan- Evan started phenomnally, but like in the Great Depression, he eventually plunged down. Oregano- Oregano was named after a fragrant spice, but his attitude tasted like cough drop medicine. Tahare- To become a great chef, you must have natural ability. Tahare, clearly has it, but she doesn't always use it. That's why I'm sending her home to get some more experience. After that, she will be ready to run her own restaurant. ''Season 3'' The season was won by Willamina Amerson of Garden City, Cactazonian. The season's runner-up was Annito Gallking Contestants *''Willamina Amerson, 41, Executive Chef(Yellow), Peppermint Valley, Chocolate Cake'' *''Amarina Christopherson, 30, Diner Owner(Yellow), Honeydew Melon'' *''Mackwell Junni, 24, Sous Chef(Green), Koala'' *''Tanni Grayson, 26, Bartender(Yellow), Duck'' * Alicia Cheese, 31, Sous Chef(Yellow), Dardenhodd, Snow Leopard *''Michael Loppi, 44, Culinary Instructor(Green), Tiramisu'' *''Annito Gallking, 34, Ice Cream shop owner(Green), Tiramisu'' *''Maegan Gerriald, 34, Pastry Chef(Yellow), Honeydew Melon'' *''Jason Twat, 40, Night Club Chef(Green), Duck'' *''Nathali Van Denda, 24, Culinary Student(Yellow), Chocolate Cake'' *''Allyn Wimmdale, 27, Sous Chef(Green), Moussaka'' *''Margeryt Golldman, 37, Retirement home chef(Yellow)'' *''Joss Aprils, 29, Executive Chef(Yellow), Honeydew Melon'' *''Marcus Gravy, 34, Camp Chef(Green), Jaguar'' *''Ronaldo Pillians, 30, Executive Chef(Green), Jaguar'' *''Traycy Perkins, 31, Line Cook(Green), Locust'' Credit Order- Maegan, Marcus, Ronaldo, Nathali, Traycy, Margeryt, Joss, Allen, Michael, Annito, Mackwell, Alicia, Willama, Amarina, Jason, Tanni Coat Hook- Michael, Amarina, Ronaldo, Maegan, Annito, Willamina, Traycy, Joss, Marcus, Alicia, Mackwell, Margeryt, Jason, Nathali, Allyn, Tanni Turlos Reason Joss- They say slow and steady wins the race, but unfortunately with Jess her cooking matched her speed, slow as a turtle. Margeryt- A good thing for the retirement chef Margeryt to do is retire herself, because she certainly can't cook. Marcus- The award for contestant with the fewest dishes sent out to customers goes to Marcus Gravy. Mazel Tov my friend. Michael(1st Time)- When the going gets tough in the kitchen, a chef puts his head down and cooks. All Michael wanted to do, is put his head down and take a snooze. That's why it's lights out for him. Ronaldo- No reason was given for Ronaldo's elimination. He did however receive the burning coat and picture seqeuence during the dinner service. Nathali- Nathali had a lot of passion for cooking, but her team had a passion for nominiating her for elimination. Maegan- Maegan talked the talk, but she couldn't walk the walk. Bottom line with Maegan is, she cannot cook. Traycy- Traycy said he wasn't loving the green team. But what I didn't love was his food and his attitude. Alicia- Alicia may have been a good looking lady, but she wasn't a very good cook. Mackwell- Mackwell was a bully to his team members and the guest diners at the dinner tables. Like most bullies, all he's going to be able to do in life, is flip burgers, because he can't seem to cook anything else. Tanni- To become a great chef, you must have some form of leadership. The only thing I'd trust Tanni to lead, is an old lady across the street. Amarina- If one's talent corresponded to the amount of talking one did, Amarina would have won this competition hands down. Unfortunately for her, she just doesn't know how to shut her mouth. So I'm shutting it for her. Jason- Jason started off like a volcano, erupting with hot lava. But recently, he has become dormant. Good Sig. dishes- Michael(W), Maegan(W), Tanni(T), Amarina(W), Nathali(W), Allyn(T), Ronaldo(W) Okay Signature dishes- Mackwell(L), Horrible Signature dishes- Marcus(L), Margeryt(L), Annito(L), Traycy(L), Alicia(L), Joss(L), Jason(L), Willamina(L) Signature dishes Margeryt vs. Jason- Winner- Neither Alicia vs. Michael- Winner- Michael Mackwell vs. Maegan Winner- Maegan Willamina vs. Traycy Winner- Neither Amarina vs. Marcus Amarina wins Ronaldo vs. Joss Winner- Ronaldo Allyn vs. Tanni(TIE) Annito vs. Nathali Nathali wins *Because he had the best signature dish and the women won the challenge, Allyn had the option of switching to the women. He chose to do so. **Ronaldo was eliminated during the "punishment". ***The Yellow team was asked to select a contestant to return to the competition from the previous eliminees. They chose Michael. Season 4 *Avery Dickinson, 21, Bartender(Winner), Koala *Mackwell Dyrty, 32, Executive Chef(Runner-Up), Vischissoise *Pabuena Enriquez, 30, Sous Chef, Jaguar *Jason Inns, 37, Executive Chef, Rhino *Rocco Julianosi, 41, Retirement Home Chef, Snow Leopard *Emily Mickerman, 31, Cafeteria Lady, Lemonade *Jadeza Nunti, 27, Party Chef, Unagi *Shaun Prisoise, 28, Funeral Caterer, Queen Bee *D'Angela Shilliano, 35, Night Club Chef, Yak *Courtney Tooks, 46, Farmer(Fan Favorite), Xiphias *Madrien Tynndan, 32, Sous Chef, Queen Bee *Russell ViNanno, 40, Culinary Instructor, Tiramisu *Shawna "Smoky" Vincent, 32, Arcade Room Chef, Yak *Neyt Williamson II, 36, Sous Chef, Duck *Mary-Lou Wordona, 33, Hospital Chef, Vole *Michael Zorlowski, 31, Night Club Chef, Black Chocolate credit- The credits are in a concert hall, with all the contestants playing musical instruments. Mackwell, Pabuena, Mary-Lou, Smoky, Russell, Madrien, Courtney, Emily, Jadeza, D'Angela, Shaun, Jason, Rocco, Michael, Avery, Neyt Chef Turlos' reason Wall Order- D'Angela, Avery, Emily, Russell, Madrien, Mackwell, Smoky, Shaun, Pabuena, Jason, Jadeza, Michael, Courtney, Neyt, Mary-Lou, Rocco *Pabuena- If People were named for their cooking, her name wouldn't be Pabuena, it would be PaHorrible. *Michael- Tonight, Micahel threw the towel in, and that is a cardinal sin in my book. *Russell- Russell the culinary instructor wasn't performing at the level I was looking for, so I've decided to relieve him of his duties. *Madrien- As Madrien was tossed out in the middle of dinner service, no reason was given for her elimination. *Neyt- Neyt seemed like an animal who had no life left in him, so I decided to put him down. *Rocco- His name may have been Rocco, but his performances in dinner service were anything but rock solid. *Jadeza- Jadeza wasn't even clear about why she should stay in hell's kitchen, so the decision for me was made even more clear. *D'Angela- A chef always puts his team first, and D'Angela was always a me first type of person, so it was up to me, to get rid of her. *Jason- Jason may be an executive chef, but his cooking didn't show that. *Emily- We have now separated the cooks from the chefs. I'm looking for someone who can lead a brigade and run a restaurant of high caliber. Emily, the food court chef, was WAY over her head. I'm not going to prolong her agony. *Smoky- Smoky, as her name suggest, would let off steam quite often. It's a shame she has such an attitude, because she is one talented cook. *Courtney- Courtney has a contagious passion that she showed Green is Bold, Yellow is Italics Season 5 Confirmed Contestants *Andrea "Andy" Alison, 29(Yellow), Cerulean, Tasmanian Devil *Aeryn Wong(Yellow), Honeydew Melon *Brianna Twozzelli(Yellow), Honeydew Melon *Russell Gold(Green), Xavier Steak *Christa Cosmolotist(Yellow), Zebra *Sandra Chodelle(Yellow), Locust *Kevin Geeswitz(Green), Emu *Andrea "Geometry" Forlagio(Yellow), Chocolate Cake *Smirka Belindus(Yellow), Pumpkin Pie *Typhoon Mon Paul(Green), Indigo Chocolate *Kody Gerton(Green)- Chocolate Cake *Brandon Wock(Green), Ice Cream *Victoria Drang(Yellow), Quiche *Lim No-Fang(Green), Unagi *Ryan Oppett(Green) *Duncan Gallagher-Mohammed(Green) Credit Order- Christa, Victoria, Lim, Kody, Brandon, Kevin, Aeryn, Duncan, Smirka, Typhoon, Andy, Ryan, Sandra, Brianna, Russell, Geometry Wall Order- Lim, Victoria, Kevin, Aeryn, Duncan, Andy, Ryan, Brianna, Typhoon, Sandra, Russell, Christa, Brandon, Geometry, Kody, Smirka Chef Turlos' reason *'Geometry-'''Geometry may have been able to solve proofs, but there was no proof that she could cook. *'Kody- 'Kody lost his focus tonight, and with that, his chance to win hell's kitchen. *'Victoria- 'Her name may have been Victoria, but she was never victorious with her cooking. *'Christa- 'When Christa stepped up onto the chopping block tonight, my decision seemed hard, but when she started making excuses, it became crystal clear. *'Aeryn- 'When you cook, hygiene is very important. Aeryn was being an air head when she decided to wipe a pan with the same cloth she used to wipe her face. Fortunately, I've discovered the secret to her dirty tricks, and that is to cover up her lack of sanitation with overcooked rice. *'Andy- 'Andy, the diving instructor, took a dive into the water on the reward. But in dinner service tonight, she drowned herself and the rest of her team with her basic mistakes *'Kevin- 'Kevin was a last meal chef. After several bad services, I've decided to carry out his execution. *'Brandon- 'Brandon loved his wife, but he didn't seem to love cooking. *'Sandra- 'Sandra had a Green Jacket, she had a yellow Jacket, and now, she doesn't have a jacket at all. *'Smirka- 'Smirka was a great cook, but lacked the passion to become a great chef. *'Typhoon- 'His name may be Typhoon, but his voice in the kitchen was as small as a drop of rain. *'Ryan- 'There once was a boy named Ryan. Who produced food that is worth buyin. But critique made him start cryin. And that's why on a plane he's flyin. *'Brianna and Lim- 'Both Brianna and Lim lack one crucial element to enter the final 2. With Brianna, she's a strong chef but her attitude is poisonous to the team, and with Lim, he has a huge heart, but his inconsistency throughout this competition worried me. Brianna and Lim, you touched my heart, but you both aren't good enough for the final 2. *'Russell- 'Russell won tonight because even though he got off to a terrible start, he grew and improved with each new service, to the point where he stood head and shoulders above his competitors. I know now he is the right choice for Dynamo Resort. ''*Russ was switched to the Red Team at the end of episode 4. *Sandra was switched to the Blue Team at the end of episode 8. Duncan, who was judged to have the best signature dish on the men's team, chose to swap teams with himself and Victoria, who was judged by Chef Turlos to have the weakest dish on the women's team. Season 6 16 Chefs will compete in Season 6. * Ana Garcia, 43, Line Cook, Koala * Bobby Ruth Grayson, 26, Sommelier, Queen Bee * Edward Feinberg, 43, Culinary Instructor, Kale * Evalise Roda, 26, Night Club Chef, Octopus * Greta "Greatness" Schreuder, 36, Line Cook, Rhino * Harold Mixon, 35, Room Service Chef, Red Bell Pepper * John Jackson, 34, Sous Chef, Day Falls, Apple Turnover * Juliette Winnamara, 32, Saucier, Craglia, Locust * Keith Christopher "KC" Pellio, 25, Sous Chef, Aurora Borealis, Lemonade * Kwame Marisson, 51, Executive Chef, Surf n Turf, Xiphias(Winner/Fan Favorite) * Nita Williamsburg, 27, Room Service Chef, Claytown, Blue Chocolate * Noah Bennett, 36, Cafeteria Chef, Darwin, Anteater * Payson Griffin, 27, Private Chef, Rag City, Blue Chocolate * Tanni Toss, 37, Caterer, Batali, Zeppole * Tyler Morris, 32, Night Club Chef, Litchtenfield, Anteater * Vanessa Hutchinson, 53, Senior Home Chef, French Fry Credit- The credits are in a Willy Wonka themed setting. Bobby Ruth, Noah, KC, Greatness, John, Juliette, Tyler, Vanessa, Ana, Edward, Kwame, Harold, Payson, Evalise, Tanni, Nita Wall- Ana, Edward, Nita, John, Vanessa, Harold, Greatness, Tyler, BobbyRuth, Payson, Juliette, Kwame, Tanni, KC, Evalise, Noah Yellow Team- Ana, Nita, Vanessa, Greatness, Bobby Ruth, Juliette, Tanni, John Green Team- Edward, Harold, Tyler, Payson, Kwame, KC, Noah, Evalise Former Members of Yellow- Evalise until episode 3 Former Members of Green- John until episode 3 Gray Team- Bobby Ruth, Nita, Kwame, KC, Evalise, Edward Chef Turlos' Reason Noah- There's no way I would let my kids buy lunch at the school Noah works at. I'd rather pack them a sandwhich for their own safety precautions. Vanessa- They say with age comes wisdom, but Vanessa defied that stereotype when she brought raw pork up to the pass. And that's why her stay in Hell's Kitchen was a short one. Greatness- If people were named for their cooking, her name would not be Greatness, it would be useless. Harold- If the strength of one's muscles corresponded with one's talent, Harold would be a world class chef. Unfortunately, he just has a six pack. Tanni- Tanni Toss wasn't performing to my standards, so I decided to toss her out. Payson- It's a good thing Payson's a private chef, because his clients will not criticize his lousy cooking out of courtesy. Tyler- Tyler wanted out, and so I decided to put him out of his misery. Ana- Ana's idea of improvement is making less mistakes. That, my friends, is mediocrity, and it might get you a job at KFC, but not a restaurant owned by me. Juliette- Juliette's last name is Winnamara. Contrary to that, she did not win this competition. John- John's journey in Hell's Kitchen has been up and down, up and down, and up and down. Roller Coasters are not for kitchens. Evalise- Evalise made steady improvements in the competition, but she didn't convince me she had grown enough to be the head chef at Garlic Gourd. Nita- Nita cooks amazing food. But she doesn't realize it yet. K.C.- K.C. soared in some areas, but fell short on others. In the end, his leadership style just isn't the one needed to run a kitchen. Bobby Ruth- Edward and Kwame are both terrific chefs who have shown they have a range of ideas, creativity, astounding leadership, a palette, and passion. Bobby Ruth, is a terrific cook, who has astounded me with her genius flavors and ability to stay on top. But a chef? No.